Forgotten ice
by XxEver.After.VioletxX
Summary: Toshiro & Yuki are normal students. Or so Yuki thinks. She is, then, told she doesn't belong on earth! And when she is about to get taken back she's captured and told that she'll die along with Soul Society for a reason she can't even remember!
1. Special?

Don't be so hard on it... yet. I just started it out writing and i enjoy it. I was debating whether to do this or not (publish on Fanfic... but i have so there's no turning back now!!

* * *

I walked into the school as everybody swooned over this one guy, named Hitsugaya Toushiro. He was pretty short, but at the same time, tall. He had silver hair and aqua eyes. He was a quiet boy and didn't talk much; he just sat there with his bored look, staring out the window. And each and everyday a girl would confess to him or somebody would give him a lunch. But he would just accept the lunches without saying a word and say "Humph" to the confessions, while passing the girl. She would, in return, think he said "I love you to" and squeal. But that wasn't the case. The girl would then think they were together until he would stand up and tell her, ever so gently "can you stop? We're not girlfriend or boyfriend, I love somebody else". The girl would then whirl around and start sobbing. I just sighed as a weeping girl rushed passed my desk.

"That's girl number 45" Hitomi, my best friend, said.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"But you know that girl is going to obsess over him in a day or two" Hitomi said, resting her chin on her hand. "You know that's right" I agreed as the teacher walked in.

"We will now begin class. Yuki-san Can you please read passage 22?" The teacher asked me.

I stood up and nodded, flipping through the book to the page. I started to read and when I finished I sat back down. "That was very good, you have very good pronunciation in your English" My teacher said for the tenth time this semester.

I nodded "Thank you" sitting back down I felt a gaze on me I turned and my eyes met with bright aqua ones. He turned quickly turning his gaze back to the floating clouds. I shrugged my shoulders and then turned back around for the rest of the class. The teachers changed and I remained in my seat. The periods just dragged on and on until lunch. When the bell rang a whole hoard of girls sprinted to the silver haired boy. I saw him roll his eyes as he stood up. I chuckled as I took out my own lunch. I looked back at him, to see which one he would pick this time. His eyes stared at me, his lips turning up into a small smile before turning back to the annoying girls. I just stared… did he just… smile at me? I just kind of stared until Hitomi tapped me on my shoulder. "Don't tell me you're falling in love with him" She said. I looked at her and smirked "That's the last guy I would fall for!" I exclaimed as we walked ourselves to the roof. She laughed as she sat down and took out her bento "What kind of guy do you like?" She asked me as I leaned on the warm fence. "Well I guess he's got to have a sense of humour, um he has to be attractive, loyal, and special… I guess" I shrugged

"What kind of special?" She pressed

"I don't know! I'll know he's special once I see him" I said opening my lunch.

"Right"

"Whatever, it's not like you have a boyfriend either" I retorted

She laughed "Not like I want one, well anyways, I saw him staring at you" She said "What was all that about?" She asked, spooning rice into her mouth.

"I don't know" I said, forking meat in my mouth. I decided not to make the smile thing so big.

"Well anyways, I think he might be like hitting on you" She teased

I gave her a playful punch "Yeah right" I said

"Sure why not? I mean he _is _a boy" She said poking me back. I finished my lunch and poked her back "Well I don't know" I said "I think I might be to plain anyways"

"Plain? HA! Yeah right!" Hitomi laughed

I gave her another punch "I am!"

"Sure if you're plain then I'm the queen of Canada, and do I _look _like the queen of Canada?"

"Canada doesn't have a queen, England does"

"Whatever! Don't change the subject!"

"Well I don't know about being plain. Umm… oh look! It's time for class!" I said rushing off. "Special my ass..." I mumbled

* * *

Soooo?? how was it??

Keep reading i personally don't like this chapter very much...

review if you like **or **hate

i just need reviews!!!!


	2. Safe

was never really great at boy talk. I don't even talk to guys, well maybe my dad but either than that, no boy contact. Sometimes I even doubt my own sexuality. I shook my head and cleared my head of thoughts and concentrated on my next, and last, class. I rested my chin on my hand, leaning on the table. I saw Hitomi walk in with the 'you-aren't-getting-off-the-hook' look. I just smiled back at her and then I felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned around half-expecting it to be the girl that sat behind me. But when I turned it was Hitsugaya. "Oh… What's up?" I asked him

He held up a pen "You dropped this" He said

"Oh… Thanks" I said, giving him a small smile before taking it back and then examining it. I must have dropped it on the way to the roof. He smiled at me and then returned to his seat, right when the teacher walked in, clapping his hands for attention. I felt a few glares on me and I just shook them off and concentrated on the class. And then FINALLY the bell rang for the last time of the day. I smiled and packed my things away when a few girls walked up to me "So you think you're special just because he returned your pen" They said, each of them crossing their arms on their chest. "Actually I don't" I said, packing my pencil case away.

"Then give me your pen"

I looked at her "Come again?"

"Give your pen that Hitsugaya-sama gave you" She said, holding out her hand.

"Are you crazy? It's my pen? What do you want with it?" I asked "Jeez he was just being nice, I don't get why you're letting this get all over you" I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Do you think we don't talk to him? We talk to him everyday! You on the other hand probably just got really friendly with him, wanting him to sleep with you" They said

"That's disgusting. I don't where you guys get these images. You guys have dirty brains" I said, walking away. I heard them gape and stare at me. Once I walked out of the classroom, I saw Hitsugaya. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. "Wait" He said, catching up to me.

"What? You're already giving me grief. If you want help I think you should stop leading those girls on! They wanted to take my pen for heaven sake!" I said walking away. I could only breathe fire right now. "Wait!" He called again.

I sighed and calmed myself down "What is it?" I asked

"First, I'm sorry. Second, can… can I walk you home?" He mumbled out.

I gave a small laugh "Is that why you got rid of Hitomi?" I asked

"She wasn't easy" He said

"Well she isn't the type that can be persuaded by looks. If you want to walk me then I suggest you stay a few feet back" I said.

He broke into a smile and then nodded. I started to walk and then a few feet after me I heard footsteps follow me. "So… they wanted you to give them your pen?" He asked

"Yeah, they think you like me in some way shape or form" I said, rolling my eyes. He stayed silent "Hey Hazashi-san, what if you were a princess?" He asked

I stopped in my tracks, turning around "Come again?"

"What if you were a princess?"

I smiled and gave a short laugh "I would… totally order a lot more food and stuff" I joked "Why?" I asked

He shrugged, but sped up to me "But the catch is, you will be eliminated from your family and friend's memory" He said.

I looked at him "Why are you asking these funny questions?" I asked

He shrugged and pressed me to answer them. "Well to start, I don't have much of a family. My dad is a drunk; my mom is dead and… no siblings. The only person I would consider family is Hitomi" I said. I looked at the sky "I don't think I want to be erased from her memory, I mean she's different from all the other girls" I said "So I don't mind going away" I said

He nodded "Alright"

"That's it? Alright?"

"Yeah I thought you didn't want me to ask you funny questions" He said.

"No, I guess not but when… oh never mind" I said, I guess I just figured one question would lead to another and another and then it would go awkward. I didn't expect three questions and then an 'alright'. "Well what about you? What would happen if you became a prince?" I asked. He looked at me "I don't know…" He said

I poked him "Aaw come on, I answered your funny questions" I said

He looked at me, looking annoyed "I guess I would just destroy the one person I would hate" He said, giving in. I looked at him 'I hope that person isn't me' I gulped. He looked at me and then laughed "It's not you of course" He said

I sighed in relief "Oh… that's a relief" He smiled a wide smile "Well who is it?" I asked

He stayed silent, just by looking at him I knew this was a little stressing him out. His eyebrows were drawn together and his ice blue eyes turned as cold as… ice. "Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said.

He looked at me "There's no point you'll know very soon anyways." He mumbled.

I looked at him "What do you mean?" I asked

He looked at me "You'll know soon" He said walking past me.

"Wait is it one of the"-

"No, it's not one of the girls, their just annoying" he said "I'm used to that"

I laughed "You have an older sister?" I asked

He smiled again "Something like that" He said

"Older sister huh…? Sounds fun" I said as my house came into view. I smiled "Well that's my house over there" I pointed a bit sad that I was home this early. He smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. When we got to my house I opened my door "Well thanks for walking me back home" I said as a smash of a vase rung through my house. I stiffened visibly. He looked at me concerned "Are you going to be okay?" He asked

I smiled at him "Seems like my dad's home" I said

He looked around "Are you sure it's going to be okay? It sounds... a little hectic in there."

I smiled a small smiled "Thanks, but my dad needs me" I said "I'll see you" I said as I closed the door but before I could close it fully his toe made it between the door and then door frame. "Wait" He said

"Huh?" I asked opening the door.

"I'm coming with you" He said. I stared at him giving him the 'are you nuts!?' look. But he seemed to ignore it and proceed to try and open the door.

"No, its not- I mean I'll be okay don't worry about me" I said

"You mean it's not safe"


	3. I hate your mom and i hate you

"YUUUKII! ARE YA HOME??" I heard my dad shout. I flinched "DON'T YOU DARE HIDE FROM ME!!" He screamed.

I stiffened "I have to go" I said

He shook his head and then invited himself in but I grabbed his wrist before he could venture any further. "No… please, I can handle this myself" I said

He turned around and looked at me "I'm not going to let you" He said as he just walked in further. I chased after her, trying to make him stop but he just ignored me. He rung the door bell and waited for a couple seconds before the door opened. "Who the hell are you?" The man I called my dad asked. Hitsugaya just stared unfazed "I'm Hazashi-san's friend" He said

"Well I don't care who the hell you are, get out!" My dad shouted

"Dad please, just stop"- I said behind Hitsugaya.

My dad looked at me "Yuki, who's this strange boy? I want him out now!" My dad said

"He's my friend dad, he was just leaving" I said trying to drag Hitsugaya away but he just stood there. "Mr. Hazashi, I am not leaving until I know Yuki-san is safe" He said

"Well you're getting out now!" He said raising his hand to strike him. My father's hand flew down. I heard a huge slapping noise. I squeezed my eyes shut, I heard a growl and I opened my eyes. My eyes widened when I saw that Hitsugaya had caught my dad's hand just in time before it hit his face. "You arrogant boy!" My dad shouted

"Dad, stop!" I shouted

"Yuki, come here" My dad said, his voice slurred.

I took shaky steps to my dad but Hitsugaya stopped me "You're not getting near this man" He said.

So I took a step back but my dad pushed past Hitsugaya and marched to me "You arrogant little bitch, you run away from me?" He shouted, and before Hitsugaya could stop my dad again, I felt a stinging pain across my face. It took me three seconds to comprehend that I had just been struck by my father.

I felt tears roll down my face as I choked down a whimper. I felt a large hand grab my wrist and drag me inside.

Hitsugaya was powerless to do anything. "Thanks… Hitsugaya-kun" I whisper as I passed him. I felt him try and follow me but the door was just shut in his face.

"You ungrateful bitch!" My dad growled as he took out his bottle of sake. He smashed it against the wall before trying to jab me with the rest of the bottle. I was able to dodge a few but most of the time my arm was a little to slow, resulting in deep gashes. "You know I hate your mother… and I hate you!" He shouted taking out a whipping stick. That's when I ran for it. I ran around the house, screaming, with him chasing me. My father I knew, when I was a baby, was nothing like this. I sprinted to the door and tried to unlock it, adrenaline made my hand shake and weak. "Yuki! Open the door! Open the door!" I heard Hitsugaya shout. But before I could even unlock it I felt my father's hand smash my head again the door. He then dragged me back, by my hair. He pulled me up and gave me a few more slaps before he let me fall to the floor.

I swallowed the urge to yell and scream out in pain as a whip ripped into my back, over and over again. "Bitch!" I heard him yell over and over again as he whipped me.

This almost happened everyday if I didn't come home early enough, he wouldn't care if I was dying or not, he wanted me home by 3:30pm. School ended at 3:05 and walking home took 40 minutes. There was almost no way I'd get home on time. I felt my old scars open and I felt blood trickle down from my back as I let out a scream. I heard him laugh as he finally let me go. "Let this be a lesson to you, you bitch to come home on time" He said as he took out a new bottle and chugged it down. I lay there in a heap, bleeding from all over. He gave me two final kicks to the stomach before he finally went upstairs to doze off. Pain coursed through my already aching body. When there was finally silence i let my tears fall from my face. The never ending pain. _"I hate you mom... and i hate you!" _


	4. What on earth is going on?

Guys... i'd a appreciate it if you reviewed my stuff...!!! please do and remember!!

* * *

I sat myself up and cried, tears I had held in from the beating poured out like rivers. Why the hell did my mom have to die? Why do I have to endure all this? Why? Why? Why? I then heard an urgent knock "Yuki, Yuki, open the door!" I heard the boy say. I picked myself up and stumbled to the door a small trail of dripping blood following me. "Hitsugaya…-kun?" I whispered leaning on the door. I brushed some of the glass aside and sank to the floor.

"Hurry and open the door!" He demanded

"Hi…tsuga…ya…-kun… I think you should… go home… I can manage…" I whispered trying to hide the pain in my stomach, my back and the rest of my body. I slowly raised my shirt and saw a huge bruise bloom on my stomach. "Move from the door" He said

I did as I was told, to hurt to object. I leaned on the wall opposite from the door. I heard a few clicks before the door fully opened. When the door opened he just stood there, his eyes wide. Blood was dripping endlessly from my arms and back, my hair messy from all the pulling and tugging, my face a little swollen from my slaps, my lips bleeding from the edge. He ran to me "You are not going to stay here. Even if I have to dragg you away from this place, you are leaving" He said. I nodded mutely, to hurt to object…again. I felt his arm haul me up as he slowly took me to his place. "Matsumoto! Open the door" He shouted

"Taicho! What's the…hurry…?" the last part came out slow as his 'sister' opened the door and stared at me. "Oh no… what happened?" She asked, taking me off his shoulders and putting me inside. "This is not good" She said as she lay me down.

"Is Ichigo back yet?" Hitsugaya asked

"Not yet, he said he'd be home in a few hours" Matsumoto said.

"We don't have a few hours! Call him, tell him to get Inoe-san and then come back ASAP" He said. The blond nodded and flipped out her cell phone.

"Hitsu…gaya who are you guys, really?" I asked

His eyes widened "What makes you ask that?" He asked

"I don't know... it looks like you've… handled things like this before…and… Taicho? "

He sighed "You'll learn about that stuff later, just rest right now" He said

I nodded as the door slid open "Their coming back now" Matsumoto said "Is… is she the one?" I heard her whisper. What was she talking about? I heard Hitsugaya shush her. "Hi…Hitomi…I… I want to talk to her" I said "Just get some rest" I heard him say again. I nodded again and then let my eyes close.

--

Last night seemed to be in a dream as woke up fully healed. They then pushed me to school. I wanted to ask a billion questions but they had pushed me out before i could utter one.

"_How"-_

"_Nope! Not now! You have to go to school!" Matsumoto said, pushing me out._

"_What about"-_

"_Hitsugaya-taicho is coming later, now your going to be late!" She said handing me a piece of toast before shutting the door. "Oh, thanks mom" I said_

_The door was thrown open by the same woman "What did you say?" She growled _

_I gulped. Got it, message received, love being young hate being old. Riiight. "Uh, got to go?" _

_She turned her dark face back up into a smile "Well I'll see you after school!" She said, shutting the door once again. What was that? I sighed and then walked to school with at least 50 and then when I arrived at school with 1000. _

So there I was sitting there, drumming my fingers on the table. My back didn't ache, my hair seemed to be all in tact. Were they some super doctor or something? I shook my head trying to clear my head of thoughts as teacher walked in. The day passed like any other day but during my last class. Hitsugaya tensed and then something weird happened. He popped something in his mouth and then a person in a black obi with a white haori just... popped out. He jumped through the window and disappeared. I stared at where he sat and then back at the window. What the hell? He had just been sitting there a second ago. Well he still was. But what was that thing he put in his mouth? What was that guy that just 'popped' out? Who was he? Just thinking about this was making my head hurt. "Yuki can you read page 196?"

He had the same silver hair, same aqua eyes but he wore different clothes, and had a sword on his back. Didn't anybody see him or was it just me? No body seemed to notice. Was I hallucinating? "YUKI!"

Who on earth...

What on earth IS GOING ON???

"YUUKI!!"

I snapped back to reality and stared at the teacher. "Wh-what?"

"Pay attention" The teacher glared as she turned to somebody else to read. I sat there until school ended. I walked to Hitomi which was talking to Hitsugaya. I was about to greet them but it seemed like the wrong times. Her hands were clutched into fists and Hitsugaya's arms were crossed as if he was mad at her. "I know about the whole beating thing" I heard Hitomi say.

"Then why didn't you do anything?" Hitsugaya demanded

"Look she's not the only one okay?" She said pulling up her sleeve, revealing scars of sorts. "Ever since you brought me down here I've been dealing with an alcoholic mom"

I snuck behind a wall and listened in.

"Well you were assigned to protect her for a reason!" Hitsugaya said

"Has it ever occurred to you that I had to deal with my, so called, mom before I could protect her?"

So called? What was she saying? And sent me here... what were they if they were 'sent' here? This was all to confusing, but yet really interesting. "She's still your assignment" Hitsugaya said

Assignment, I don't remember her saying anything about protecting me or anything. What did they mean by that? "_She's your assignment..."_

"Sorry, taicho!" I heard her say

Taicho? That little chibi is a captain? Captain of what? The football team? No that couldn't be he's to small. Basket ball maybe... naw to short... tennis?

"Toshiro, when did you say Rukia I needed to go over and help?" I heard a new voice ask

"Kurosaki... how many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Okay, none of us are in a good mood so just spit it out." Kurosaki said. Wait as in Ichigo Kurosaki? The one that had been skipping class since the beginning to the new semester? Orange hair Kurosaki? I dare not look, id they caught me I don't know. They'd stop talking and I'd figure out nothing. I looked at he clock 3:08. If i ran home i would still make it.

"First of all, no one in Soul society need's your help at the moment. I said, Kuchiki-taicho wants a word with you" Hitsugaya mentioned a place named Soul society. What on earth... is that some secret club or something? "Oh, well then i better get going" Kurosaki said before his footsteps retreated.

"Hitomi, bring her to me if something happens, don't let her close to her house. I'll deal with her dad" Hitsugaya said. I heard Hitomi groan "Don't tell me I have to do _that_"

Do what? Do what?

"Just do it" He said before he left. I heard her sigh and then walk to my position. I tensed and started to walk away but she caught up to me. "Oh hey Yuki, whats up?" She asked

"Uh... nothing, nothing"

"Oh, okay then let's walk home" She said in her usual happy tone. I gave her a smile and nodded. The mystery Hitsugaya with the sword and them talking about this soul society and having to 'do it'. Just remembering their conversation made me a little uncomfortable. "So, hows life?" she asked

I shrugged "Same old same old"

"So... hows Hitsugaya? Saw him staring at you again" She said

"Really? Huh..." I was trying to act 'normal' but everything I said seemed awkward.

"Oh come on, you must have some attraction to him" She nudged

"No, I don't I don't like him like that. We're just friends" I said

"Puh-leeze don't give me that"

"Well anyways... what if you come over to my friends house for a bit? I mean you can stay over. I heard about the dad thing you had last night" She said.

Of course you would have, you were talking about it a moment ago. Was what i wanted to say. I shook my head "I really can't"

"Oh... then I'll see you" She aid waving. I waved back and continued to walk until something hit my neck. It felt painful for a second before everything blurred and blackened. The last thing I saw was a school uniform. Hitomi?

--

Soul society

A fire was burning in the exile camp. "All is according to plan at the moment. Did you steal the book?" A woman with flaming red hair asked.

"Yeah"

"Good, Akira. Once she's here we'll use her blood and we'll finally have our revenge..." She said, smiling a evil hateful smile.

* * *

SOOO?? How is it so far??

Review if you like OR hate


	5. Some Questions and maybe some answers

I do not know how to stress this...

uh...

Please _PLEASE PLEASE_** review**!! TT____TT I am so lost without it... what do i have to fix? What did you like?

There gave you some questions so now you **don't** have an excuse. You can't say "I don't know what to write..."

HA!!

Oh yeah you can be as harsh as you want. Critiquing is part of my daily life b/c my English teacher... If i can stand her than i can definitly stand harsher things... LOLZ

So no worries~!!

* * *

My eyes slowly opened trying to remember what was the last moments. Oh yeah, Hitomi or somebody that had a school uniform had knocked me out.

"She's waking up, she's waking up" I heard a few voices say. When my eyes fully opened I saw Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, an orange haired boy (Ichigo?), Orihime, a bald person and a person that looked like a peacock.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked looking around. I was in a house four walls, coffee table and that was it.

"Uruhara's candy shop! But uh... he's not here. He said he wanted to run some errands." Orihime said, her voice turned up making the statement into a question.

"I hope you didn't suffer any damages, it seemed like she had to hit you twice before she knocked you out." Hitsugaya said, rolling his eyes. He was in his black obi with a white haori.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"Yumichika and Ikkaku" Ichigo said pointing at baldy and then the peacock. I stared at the guy named Yumichika. The dude really needed serious fashion tips.

"No, I meant what are you? Why are you dressed like that? Why do you have a sword?"

"Taicho, you didn't tell her?" Matsumoto asked then sighed "I knew I should have gone instead of you"

"Tell me what? What happened when you hauled me to your house? Why didn't I hurt anymore? Where did all my cuts go?" I asked, raiding him with questions. I was about to ask him about Soul society and those other questions but I just swallowed it. They looked at each other before Hitsugaya sighed "I guess there's no escaping it…"

"Escaping what?" I pressed

"Well to start, you don't belong here. Not in this world you belong to some other world." He said trying his best to explain things.

I cocked an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

He looked at me, searching for words to explain, it took too long so Matsumoto rolled her eyes and started to explain "Well simply put, you belong to Soul Society. Where souls go after they die. You're royal blood and the thing is, some people didn't want you to be in Soul society so they kind of wiped your memory and sent you to earth. So you won't remember any of us" Matsumoto said. "Anyways, we're just going to push out of your gigai and then we'll be off"

"Gigia??"

"It's like an artificial body" Ichigo said

"Is this some joke?"

Hitsugaya looked at me "It's not a joke"

"Artificial… body?"

"Something that looks like you for the real world" Ichigo said. I shivered at the thought as Ichigo pushed himself out into his other form. He wore a black obi and a huge sword was mounted on his back. "What are you guys?" I asked again.

"Shinigami" Kurosaki answered

"Death gods? Look I don't have time to play dress up, I really don't" My sceptical side kicking in. "This was a mistake I don't belong here. I have to go I'm going to stay with Hitomi, its better that way" I said "Can you tell me where my house it from here?"

"Actually, Hitomi is right here" Hitsugaya said. As if on cue, the door slid open revealing a girl with short brown hair. She looked at me "Oh, you're awake"

"Hitomi? What's going on? Why are you here?"

She sat down "Well I'm with them. I'm a Shinigami"

"What?" That's all I said, because that's all that I could say. "You are?"

She smirked "Don't tell me you didn't overhear my conversation with Hitsugaya-taicho because I know you did"

I froze "How did you know?" I swear I was out of sight and out of earshot. They couldn't have heard me breathe. Did they hear me walk to them? Maybe it was her peripheral vision. I swear they couldn't have seen me. She just smirked again. It was a very un-Hitomi like face, her smile pulled up on one side but didn't touch her eyes. "You'll learn all that crap later, but right now you'll have to come with us"

"No" I blurted "What about my dad?"

Hitsugaya looked at me "He won't remember you, I wiped his memory"

"Excuse me?" For some very odd reason I was angered by this. He beat me and hit my but for some reason I wanted him to remember me. "He won't bother you again" Hitsugaya said

"It's okay it's"- Matsumoto started but I didn't let her finish.

"What did you do? He's my birth father! Okay he hit me a few times but he wasn't always like that! He could have still changed!" I exclaimed.

Hitomi's smirk turned into a deep frown. "Hit you a _few _times, Yuki? A few times?" Hitomi's eyes narrowed at me "When was the last time your dad didn't hit you when you came home and he was as drunk as a fuck? Besides he's not your real dad. And if he was he wasn't going to change, never will and never will"

"How do you know?" I shouted

"Because my mom was like that when I was still alive!" She shouted right back at my face.

I was totally silent as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She wiped them quickly with her arm and glared at me "My mom hit me with a metal bar until I died, and she was as drunk as a pig" She said lowering her voice. "She said she didn't care about me and that she hated me"

"I'm so sorry" I said reaching for her hand, but she withdrew it from my reach giving me an ice cold stare that made me shiver. "I don't want you to be sorry! I don't want your pity! I just wanted to save you but it's rather clear that you want to die the same way I did" She shouted, storming out the door. I was about to follow her to apologize but a pair of hands stopped me. "She just need's time to cool off" Matsumoto said

"But-"

"Just sit, we need to talk to you about coming to Soul society" She said

"Soul society? Where dead people go." I said confirming.

They nodded "Yeah"

"But I'm alive"

"Yeah"

"So you'll have to kill me"

"Yeah"

* * *

Is that a good enough cliff hanger?

I have no idea... well

remember remember **REVIEW** please! 

what do i have to fix? What did you like?

XDD please review please review please review please review please review please review please review please review please review.....XDD


	6. Please reconsider

Hey! Here's another chapter of Forgotten ice!

Remember to review!!

* * *

"Yeah"

I stared, my heart pounding, fear wrapping around me. The pain that my father made me endure couldn't be as bad as what I was going to experience. My eyes were fixed at the hilt of the blade. "Matsumoto, shut up" Hitsugaya crossed his arms and glared at her. "Stop trying to scare her"

"Aaw, but it was going so well!" She protested.

I stared at her appalled that she would do something like this to me. "You wanted to play a stupid prank on me? I actually thought you were going to kill me! Don't you think I've been through enough? I was so damn fucken scared!" I shouted, standing up. She smiled and tried to sit me down again as she apologized. I ripped her hand off me and glared at her

"Go burn in hell you bitch!" I shouted storming out. I slid the door hard behind me and leaned against the wall. "Matsumoto" I heard Hitsugaya growl her name behind the door.

I heard her sigh "I know, but I really couldn't help myself..."

I walked from the door and stuck my feet in my shoes, blocking their conversation out. I walked out the door to the darkened sky outside. I took one step out and then remembered that I had no idea where I was. I looked back at the shop and then huffed an angry sigh before I started walking. Walking where? Well anywhere as long I wasn't any place close to here. I took a left then a right then another right and when I was finally tired I crouched down and hugged my knees. "What the hell was their problem?" I mumbled.

--

**Soul Society//Exile camp **

"Akira, what's your report?"

"Kiara, the princess is coming still, though it is taking longer than needed but if she isn't coming with the shinigami our men will take her by force" The masked man said. Kiara smiled under her hood. And it wasn't one of those 'yay! Go me!' smiles. It was a smile that was so cold that it could freeze whatever or whoever it was directed at. "That's good Akira. Wait a few more hours. If she's not still not coming then take her. We can't wait much longer." She said

"Your will be done" Akira said before leaving.

She smirked "Revenge is best served cold"

"When is she coming?" Another girl asked tiredly.

"Hanna, patience, she's coming. Don't worry about it"

"She better hurry, I want to destroy and crush Soul society. Faster the better" Hanna said, imitating Kiara's smile. "I already have the book of the Forbidden spells, they can do nothing against me" She laughed. Her laughter was a mix of hysteria and excitement.

"God she's insane"

"Shut up Kira" Kiara snapped

"Well I don't know how much longer I can wait, oh mighty master" Kira said, adding a mocking tone to the last three words. "Just shut up and wait. You can kill as many people as you like, soon. In a few hours" She said

Kira played with his blade and smiled "Good because I want to kill them all"

--

**Back with Yuki**

"Can you please just reconsider Soul Society?"

"And can you leave me alone?"

Kurosaki sat beside me and sighed "I mean you called her a bitch and sent her to hell, and she played a prank on you aren't you even now?"

I gave a short laugh "Those don't even out, idiot. It's like she didn't care how much crap I went through. She just had to prank me about killing me"

"Well maybe you heard, she couldn't help herself. She's not like that usually" Kurosaki said

"Really? Well I'll stab you. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I'm not usually like this"

He sighed "Okay maybe she was being a big pain in the butt, but I promise she won't do it again. Once you left you cannot believe how big of a yelling Matsumoto" he said "There was a reason why she did that though"

"What? What kind"- I wasn't able to finish because this big black _thing _rose out of the ground. It had a white mask and the rest of the body was black accept the hole in the chest. It stared at me while saliva dripped out. It roared and charged to me, a shrill scream rang out. It took me a few seconds to notice that it was my own. It swiped at me and i managed to move a second before it could kill me with it's huge hand. "Yuki, get back. Get behind me" I heard Kurosaki say taking his huge sword out.

I did what I was told. 'I didn't want to be eaten by this thing' was what I was thinking the whole time as I turned and sprinted away from the scene. I heard Blades and roars behind me as my legs pressed harder then ever. I took whatever turns I could. What were these things? Why were they after me? Did I do something wrong? I kept running, far, far away from that place. A moment after I started to run I heard quick footsteps behind me. There weren't light, they were heavy stomps that were _very _quick. I turned a little bit and saw a different _thing _following me. I ran faster, still adrenaline pumping and surging through me. 'Don't eat me! Somebody save me!' I screamed in my head

I then tripped. I felt my body stumbled and fall in slow motion. Everything seemed to slow down as a huge hand wrapped around me.

I let out a shrill scream as it raised me to his mouth.

Oh god it's all over.

* * *

Review please!!

thanks so much!!

**Special thanks to:**

Benihime666

TsugiNoMai

Fushigi yuki

And Thanks to all the other readers for keeping this story alive!!

--

Well until next time!

--Violet


	7. I'm sorry

Sorry for the late update!

I know the romance part is coming really _r...e...a...l...l...y... s...l...o...w_ but like i'm really trying

so this chapter is to mainly keep you folks entertained while i plan out my master evil plan to get these two together

any suggestions are welcome

ah and sorry benihime666 for not sending this to you first you're a little busy

AND YOU NEVER REPLY... (I know her...)

Oh yea BTW

**Kira = Ryu** From the last chapter Kira was supposed to be Ryu but i kind of got lazy... sry guys

oh yea and remember** Review **please?

* * *

The thing moved his hand to his mouth squeezing me tighter and tighter still. I expected it to pop me in its mouth or roar, when it opened it's mouth, but nothing happened. A second later its loud voice rang out. "Ha! You weak little Human!"

"Wh... what the... hell are you?" I asked, in pain from all the squeezing.

"You don't need to know what I am or who I am because I'm going to eat you" He laughed. I flinched from the loudness. He smiled and then raised his arm to his mouth. I squeezed my eyes closed, fear surrounding me holding me tighter than the hand itself. Fear restricted my breathing to short, ragged breaths. Fear seized and took control of every single muscle in my body. I could feel blackness consume my very body. The darkness closing in and...

"You ass hole, put her down, or did you want to die?" I heard a very familiar voice yell

My eyes opened quickly and saw short brown hair. She wore a black obi and her sword was out pointed at the monster. "Hitomi?"

"You're damn lucky I was in the area" She smirked

I smiled, relived that somebody had finally come to save me "But you know this comes with a price. We save you you're coming with us" She said

I nodded frantically "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you want"

She smiled widely then mouthed something. She ran her fingers across the flat side of her blade drawing flames on the whole blade. "It's a deal" She said before she jumped and slashing the arm of the monster. The grip loosened as I fell to the floor. I screamed, as the hand fell to the floor first leaving me to free fall. Even for the dead hand to break my fall... would I still die? Again I closed my eyes ready to hit the floor but I never did for some reason.

"You can open your eyes now"

I opened my eyes and saw a silver haired boy carrying me. "Chibi?"

His neutral look turned annoyed "Who are you calling short?"

"I mean, Hitsugaya, what's going on?" I asked

"You were attacked my a hollow" He said

"Hollow?"

"Earth bound spirit gone rampant. These souls for some reason don't cross over and they stay in this world for to long. That's why you have to come. It can get hectic here" he said, putting me down. But for some reason I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay there, in his arms. But nevertheless I stood on my feet watching Hitomi fight off the so called 'hollow'. Fire rolled across the hollow's body and this time the hollow roared. "Damn you Shinigami!" It cried before it dissolved.

"What they hell just happened?" I asked

"The soul was just sent to Soul society" Hitsugaya explained

"What?"

"We purify Hollows and send them to Soul Society" He said as Hitomi walked towards us. She pointed the tip of the Katana at me and smirked

"So the deal... I won"

"What deal?" Hitsugaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya see... Little princess here made a deal with me. If I won she was going to come with us" She said, sheathing her blade.

I nodded "I'll come but I can I stay here for a day more? I don't think I can just leave just like that" I said

Hitomi shook her head "You just saw what happened, at any given moment you could die" She said

"Just one day" I begged

"No" She said firmly.

I hung my head "Fine" I sighed "What about the night then?"

It was her turn to sigh "Fine"

I smiled widely and hugged her but she didn't hug back. I looked at her a little confused "Are you okay?" I asked

She looked at me "Just because I helped you, doesn't mean I'm not mad" She said

"What are you mad at?" I asked

"Don't tell me you forgotten already. Let me remind you, your drunk father that doesn't remember you?"

I almost heard Hitsugaya roll his eyes "Not this again"

"Toshiro! Do you know where- oh there you are Yuki" Kurosaki said mumbling the last part as he saw Hitomi and I glaring at each other. "Look, he's my dad. I don't know why your so against that"

"He's not your dad!"

"I don't care! He's my dad and I'm going to go and say goodbye whether you like it or not" I shouted.

After I felt her hand rip across my face in a painful slap. "I just wanted to be a friend okay? Like I said before, I was damn worried about you!"

"You wanted to be my what? Last time I remember, I was an _assignment_?"

She was silent for a couple of seconds before she glared at me "You _were _my assignment before I got to close to my assignment and became her friend" She growled

"Is that right? Well then, you shouldn't have gotten to close"

"Maybe I shouldn't have" She said before she turned and left, again.

"Yeah! Run! Like you always do!" I shouted to her retreating back

She turned to me to give me a glare that pierced my very soul "Don't act like you know me when you don't you damn little girl. Maybe I should have left you to die"

"Yeah maybe you should have" I said. This time I was the one to turn away and walk off. A second later Matsomoto caught up to me and I glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Why do you guys always have to fight?" She asked

"It's none of your business"

"Well okay, then let me say something. I'm sorry about the whole prank and I guess it was because I wanted you to know what kind of fear that was pulsing through us when you were being beaten by your father" She said "We really needed you"

"Don't you think it's a little late to be explaining this to me?"

She shook her head "No, remember that fear of almost being eaten? That was the fear all running through us... well almost" She said

I sighed "I guess..."

"And about the friend thing. You must feel a little betrayed?"

I nodded

"Well she was your assignment but remember all the times when she couldn't come to school?"

I nodded, again

"Well she was to busy completing paper work and reports. And some days when she came back to Soul society she would always talk about you. She would always say how great this 'assignment' was. She didn't regret a single thing about it" Matsumoto said

"For a mom like person. You can go pretty deep" I said, half joking. She turned irritated and ready to punch me out. But I interrupted as she raised her fists "I'll go and apologize"

She smiled and pat my head instead "That's good" she turned me around where I saw Hitsugaya and Kurosaki trying to reason and talk to Hitomi. "She's the one that has always me worried sick!" I heard her shout. I walked up to her and she glared back at me "What the hell do _you _want?"

I bowed very deeply "I'm sorry for making you worried and causing so much trouble" I said, not daring to look up. I didn't want to see her angry eyebrows pulled together or her deep frown. I heard her grumble something inaudible before she smacked my head. "God I hate crying" I heard her say before she pushed me back up. "Don't you do that again"

I smiled and nodded "OKay"

Hitsugaya seemed to breath a sigh of relief that the little argument was now over. "_Now_ can we go back now?"

I nodded and yawned "I can stay for one night right?"

Hitomi gave a sigh "Yeah yeah" she said sniffing.

I smiled, happy that I could stay but sad that this was going to my last night here, on earth. "What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked noticing my happy, but partially sad smile.

I looked at him "Nothing, nothing. Hey Hitsugaya-"

"Call me Toshiro"

"Toshiro-"

"Getting close with the ladies, Toshiro?" Kurosaki teased, breaking out a wide smile, while Toshiro gave him the cold, irritated shoulder "You can call me Hitsugaya-taicho" He snapped

Kurosaki gave him an amused smile before saying bye and leaving. Toshiro gave another relieved sigh.

"So Toshiro, what's Soul society like?" I asked

He looked at me "You'll see" He said squinting his eyes at thin air. He looked distant, looked like he sensed something but couldn't get his finger on it.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" He quickly said

I shook him "Aw come one, you have to tell me"

"I don't know how to describe it. It's"-

"It's really nice! I mean the make up and the cosmetics are so much better than the earth ones, no offence and the baths are AMAZING. You - I mean WE have to go. But it's the paper work, it never ends! It's like a... a ... anyways we _have _to go shopping when we get there! I mean like"-

"Matsumoto" Toshiro drew out her name long and deadly and she immediately shut up.

--

**On earth **

Hiding his Reitsu, he followed his target to a house where an orange haired girl welcomed them in. They immediately spread out beds and his target fell asleep then the others slowly but surely all of them fell asleep. Akira raised two fingers and beckoned his team forward. It was time to make his move.

* * *

So how was it?

Special thanks to all my readers out there that actually review!!!

**such as:**

Benihime666 -- Sry again :)

TsugiNoMai -- Like thanks a billion!! XDD

ToshiroHitsugayaGirlfriend -- Thanks a lot! ^___________^

******But thanks to everyone that keeps this story alive!

BTW i might not be updating for a while since school is like STRESSING me out...

so until next time

--Violet

**Review** pretty please?


	8. Help

Finally i got it right... OMG... that was really tough

OOOKAY! I finally got everything settled! I know what's going to happen and all but don't expect faster updates because i have to write a lot of stuff! (BTW i already wrote the first 3-4 chapters BEFORE I even published so i'm still working!)

Oh yeah** Kira = Kenji** remeber! I had to change a name! ____

From now on, i'll have to jump from exile camp to Soul society (After this chapter) and so if there's a part where it's a tad bit confusing you can ask or tell me!

WELL... **Read and Review! **

Pretty please with a cherry on top!

*Shivers

i dislike cherries... (No offence to cherry lovers out there!)

oh yeah...** there's a little swearing in this **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! **

* * *

"Get the princess and we'll get out of here" He said motioning for his team to scatter. It was all according to plan. He gave a smirk as he looked through the window at the sleeping Shinigami. This was almost to easy. Slipping into the house he walked to the princess and slipped a hand at the back of her head. And that's when it went wrong. Her eyes flashed open and she screamed. The others started to wake up. "Damn it all, this was supposed to be quick" Akira cursed. He heaved her up as she thrashed in his arms. The Shinigami jerked up, saw him and then took out their swords.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya demanded . Akira just looked at him with hard eyes, so did Hitsugaya. "Put her down"

Akira smiled behind his mask "Sorry no can do" He said, jumping out the window. He motioned for his team to close in and they did but in a couple seconds they were all beaten. "Weaklings..." Akira mumbled. "Hitusgaya!!" The princess screamed. "You bastard! You let me down! Let. Me. Down!"

"Hime-sama, if I do that then you might fall" Akira said, jumping into the air.

She glared at him "You think I care? You think. I. care?" She gave a shove from his body and then finally fell. "Shit" Akira cursed. He had been too careless. He rushed after her gathering speed. "Come on, come on..." If Kiara figured out that he had lost her then his head would be off in a second. He watched as she fell but there was a red blur that came up under her and caught her. It was Kenji. Akira sighed in relief as he descended onto the ground. "What are you doing here, Kenji-sama?" Akira asked, the shinigami rushing towards them swords drawn. "Hitsugaya! Help!" the princess screamed.

"Damn she's loud" Kenji observed covering her mouth and nose with a cloth. She struggled for a second before totally going limp. "Much better"

"Who the hell are you?" Hitsugaya glared

Kenji smirked and then shrugged "Who knows...? But listen boy, we're coming for all of you in Soul Society, we're coming to destroy all of you" He said, opening a gate with his fingertips. " Oh yeah, Chibi –" He said turning around.

"Who are you calling 'Chibi'?"

"Heh, Chibi I have a message especially for your sixth captain, Kuchiki Byakuuya" He said "Tell him I'm coming, that Kenji's coming to personally rip him apart for what he did to me" With a terrifying smirk widening across his face, the two invaders left.

Hitsugaya sprinted after them but the gate was closed before he could get in. "DAMN IT!" He shouted, slamming his fists on the disappearing gate. But down below Hitsugaya wasn't the only one furious. Hitomi was cursing with tears streaming down her face "Damn, shit... FUCK!!" She screamed, kicking and breaking a stone fence "Damn it all! I knew that stupid bad feeling in my gut but I decided not to listen... SHIT!"

"Hitomi!" Matsumoto shouted trying to calm her down "Please just calm down"

Hitomi whirled around "Calm down? How can I calm the fuck down when my best friend just got FUCKEN KIDNAPPED?"

"Hitomi, calm down, we'll get her back. Right now we need to get back to Soul Society" Hitsugaya ordered, opening a gate of his own. His hands clutched into tight fist, he himself was so angry at himself for letting his guard down for a split second. He wanted to just go after that Kenji guy so much but right now he had to go back. So he made himself, one step at a time, walk into Soul Society and the others also reluctantly and slowly did the same. Hitomi was the last to walk in, she slightly turned and stared at where Yuki stood last "Fuck it. We'll get you back, Yuki just you damn wait"

* * *

Hope you liked it!!

hope you really liked it!  
Hope you really really liked it!!

Hope you really.....

Now your just thinking_ 'Wow this girl is uber weird...' _

anyhoo..

Thanks all you people who read and uh... this chapter was a little rough since stress and everything... so the next chapter will be good! PROMISE!!

and yeah...

Thanks for reading!

--Violet


	9. Memories, why are you trying to kill me?

Sorry for the wait... i tired my best to update as soon as i could!! .... anyways...

updates are going to be a lot slower... SORRY!! my english teacher is really making us work!! I have this media assignment/project, and i have to make a thirty minutes presentation about wikipedia and facebook with my group members. Great I know. What on earth am I going to say about Wikipedia?On top of that, we're the last group to present, which means we have to BLOW everybody's minds away...

Well, enough about me

Enjoy!!

--VEE

* * *

**YUKI POV**

My eyes flickered open slowly to an unfamiliar scent and an unfamiliar wooden ceiling. "She seems to be wakening" I heard a voice say. My brain rewound itself to me being kidnapped. I was taken by this guy, and then I blacked out. What really happened when I was gone? What the hell was going on? Why was I kidnapped? Why am I even here? Where am I? I felt myself jerk up from the bed. "So the princess decided to get up" I turned to see the read shirted man across from me.

"You" I hissed

He laughed "Why so resentful? I'm the one that broke your fall and saved you"

"I don't care, you are going bring me back home and you are going to leave my life"

He laughed again "Demanding, aren't we? Well I can't 'return' you" He said

"Shut up! Where the hell am I anyways?"

"Exile camp"

I stared at him "What the hell?"

He smirked as he peeked outside. I saw him nod before he looked back at me "Well, hime-sama, my shift's up" He said leaving.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

He smirked "Sorry I can't have small chit-chat with you at the moment" He said before a woman with long brown came in. She smiled at me and then sat down "Heard you trying to get some answers from Kenji" She said, sticking a thumb at his retreating back.

"Who are you?" I eyed

"Hanna" She answered before showing me her blades "Expert swordsmen... or swords-women whatever. Anyhow I can wield three zanpactos at the same time."

I stared at her "Zanpacto..."

She smirked at me, looking at her blades "Oh yeah, your memory, a zanpacto is a spirit. It battles with the user and dies with the user. Simple as that" She looked at me "Want to try?"

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

She sat back and leaned on the wall "What do I want with you? Well, we want revenge that's all" She said as if it was nothing. "Revenge?"

"Yeah, you have no idea what those Shinigami did to us, but yet again you're the one that did it" She sneered.

What? I didn't do a single thing to them. What did I do? What was really going on? Did I do something unknowingly? This was making less and less sense.

"A death fit for a noble Princess, we have it all planned"

"What did I do?"

"You don't remember, eh? HA! Don't give me that bullshit, you probably to guilty to remember"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded

She looked at me and it seemed like she was studying me. "Seems like you don't"

"What did I do?"

"That's not for me to explain, we're going to get your memories back" She said

I stared at her. Is she crazy? How is that revenge? Isn't that a good thing that I'll get my original memories back? "Once we get those memories... Damn I already said to much"

"Once we get my memories? What the hell is going to happen?"

She smirked at me. It was something about that smirk that sent shivers down my spine. "You really want to know? You _really _want to know?" She asked leaning forward so that her face was inches from mine. "Well then I'll tell you" She paused and started to snicker "Once we get your lost memories, you and all your shinigami buddies are going to die"

My eyes widened drastically. "Wha...why...."

"That's right, they are all going to die because what they did to me and the others" She smirked, another shiver ran down my spine. "Hanna, that's enough. You've already said to much" A voice said behind her. Hanna smirked and straitened herself "Sorry Kiara"

"That's fine, I was going to tell her anyways" Kiara said, flipping her dark hair behind her shoulders.

"Why? Why?" I demanded

"Why? You ask" Kiara said

"Well, you'll find out soon" She said walking to a shelf and taking out a book "Does this look familiar? Even slightly?" She said tossing me a brown book. It had stars and a demon engraved on the cover. And engraved around the book were vines. The book tugged on a few ropes in my brain but nothing came through so I flipped open the book only to see blank pages. Flipping the book faster and faster to find it empty. "It's empty, there's nothing written in it" I said

"That's where my problems start. I need a blood of a noble, a pure noble" She said sitting down

"Pure... Noble?"

"Exactly, a pure Noble, a person born into nobility that has no ties into the peasant world. If you will."

She needed my blood, but why did she want my memories as well? It was like she was helping me but at the same time trying to kill me. This wasn't making any sense.

"Now you're wondering how the memories and the blood go together, am I wrong?"

I looked at her, how did she know what I was thinking? Was it coincidence?

"You see, if you don't have your memories well the book won't take it and with your memories you can feel the guilt of betraying us while you die" She smirked.

"Why... why do you need my blood?" I asked, fear tingling through my body.

"You'll find you soon. Rest up, tomorrow you're getting those memories back" she said leaving the room. "Hey! Come back–!"

"It was an order, Princess" Hanna said pushing my head down onto a pillow, before leaving with Kiara. Who the hell were they? How did they know me? There were so many questions swimming through my head. What did they do to them that made them hate me so much? I closed my eyes and clutched... a book. I had just noticed that they had left me with the book. I opened it to find blank pages again. There had to be something that told me about my past here. I flipped to the back and there was what looked like a stamp. It was a form of a dragon... no three dragons. I touched it and a felt bursts explode in my head as though a flood gate was opened. It was powerful, to powerful. I fell to the side and clutched my head. I heard the book clatter to the floor as bursts of what I think were flashbacks filled my head.

_Pictures of unfamiliar people filled my head.__ A boy and a long haired girl, was smiling mischievously. "Byakuya! Get along with Yaruichi! YARUICHI! STOP THAT!!" I was screaming trying to hold the boy back from beating the pulp out of the girl. _

_But before long it shifted images again. This time I was in front of what was called a hollow, I was holding a sword close to my face and I was whispering. "Mizu..." Then after it just skiped to me holding this ice thing "Ice Spear...." I said before I threw it. _

_The spear seemed to disappear into blackness as the next image jumped in my head. A hooded man faced me with a book in his hands. He handed it to me and I noticed that his hands were wrinkled as a result of time. I took the book and stared at it, it was the same __engraved book I was holding a moment ago before the pain. "Protect... book... life... father" His voice was faded and distant and some words weren't so clear._

_Then it jumped again to sombody throwing me through some sort of portal "NO! Please! ... HELP!! ..." _

_Then it went black and I heard a ear piercing scream. _

When the flashes ended the scream still rang through my ears. What on earth...

--

**Soul Society**

"What do you have to say for yourself, Hitsugaya-taicho?" The first captain asked.

"Nothing, I have no excuses" Hitsugaya answered

"Then what about your report? Have you filed it in yet?"

"I will"

"Tell us what happened"

Hitsugaya drew in a deep breath before beginning his tale. "I knew it was stupid, but I thought everything was going to okay and alright when a person barged it. Then another person, named Kenji, showed up. He left a message for Kuchiki-taicho." Hitsugaya paused and then looked at the stoic sixth captain. His eyes flashed open, wide for a moment before returning to normal "He said that he would rip you to shreds."

"Do you know him?" The first captain asked, looking at the 6th captain.

"Yes, Kenji was a noble. His family amoung some others were tried to kill mine and the princess's family." Kuchiki-taicho said.

"Why do you think they want to kill you?" The commander asked

Kuchiki Byakuya looked ahead and then slowly turned his head "Because I convinced the princess to kill their parents"

* * *

So how was it?

I hope you still are interested?

But anyways... Thanks so much for reading!

--Violet


	10. Flash back: I made her do it

OOOOKAY!! newest chapter! Sorry it took so long! I've uploaded this at least 5 times yeah yeah yea i know I can just 'replace' right? Whatever what's done is done.

I feel so freee!!! I finished my english media presentation and like yea...

okay anyways

reveiw?? Thanks so much!!

* * *

**//FLASH BACK// In BYAKUYA'S POV//**

"_Why? Kenji and Kiara did noffing wrong...," She said tilting her head to the left. "Why do they have to die?" She asked_

"_They don't, we're talking about the head of their families, Yuki," I sighed as she frowned "I know you are only 8, but can you please understand that their lives lie in your hands. Even if you put them in jail they'll just break out and try and kill you, again." I said. _

"_But Kenji didn't do anything wrong, neither did Kiara and neither did Hana and neiver-"_

"_Neither," I corrected _

"_They didn't do anyfing wrong!"_

"_Anything" _

"_Byakuya!" She narrowed her eyes and stuck her lower lip out at me. Pouting because I was almost totally ignoring the point she was trying to prove. _

_"I know they didn't do anything wrong, that's why we're taking about their parents," I sighed, I hated repeating myself. "You need to do something about their parents."_

"_But little kids like Hanna need parents," She protested _

"_They tried to kill you."_

"_Jail," She stomped, her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. _

"_For how long?" I countered _

"_Three days," She said, crossing her arms, and glaring at me. _

_I slapped my forehead. _

"_Fine! Three months!" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air, before stomping again. _

"_That's just as bad," I mumbled, letting my hand slide down my face. I didn't understand why she was defending them since they tried to murder her. "They'll be out to kill you, again." _

"_I can dig a hole and hide," She suggested "Or I can run away, or I can stay at home and not come out!" _

"_For the rest of your life?" I rolled my eyes "Yuki," This time it was my turn to be a little annoyed. "Do you want to die?" I asked. _

"_I can dig a hole," She insisted, looking around as if she was surveying the land to see which plot of land was good enough for her hole. I groaned "Yuki!" She was trying to avoid the only option left. She plopped down in the middle of the hall and frowned "I don't want people to die," She said, her lip starting to quiver. I sat down with her, _

_"Yuki,"She looked at me with big eyes "Please try and understand that they were trying to kill you."_

_She shook her head, denying the fact "Maybe they wanted something from me? Like a drink?"_

"_That's why they sent over assassins with swords instead of just coming themselves," I mumbled, rolling my eyes again "They tried to kill you,"I bluntly stated for the umpteenth time that day. I didn't understand why she wanted them to live so much, besides the fact that they were the parents of her friends. She stared at me "I don't want to kill anybody" She blubbered_

_I looked at her, sympathetically "No body wants anybody to die, but you're very important to soul society and if they break out of jail somehow, they can kill you. They are dangerous Yuki"_

"_What will happen to Kiara and Kenji and Hanna?" She asked _

"_They can stay" I said _

"_Really?"_

_I shrugged "I hope so" The results of his friends were out of his control, he and Yuki only had to worry about the parents that tried to assassinate them. "So have we come up with a verdict?" I asked grimly. It wasn't like I wanted them to die, but they had sent multiple people to try and kill Yuki and I. Kenji was my friend to. I didn't want him to die, but their parents had killed enough people. Not only was my life or her life in danger. Others would definitely die if they broke out of jail by any chance. They were a danger to the society. I looked at her waiting for a answer "Jail," She mumbled _

_And we are back at square one. "Yuki, we've been through this" _

"_For the rest of their life, jail" She seemed to be pleading, tears falling down her face. _

"_Even if they are to be put in jail for the rest of their lives, they won't be able to see Kenji or Kiara" I said, trying to persuade her, again. She looked at me "Why? Why is that?"_

"_It would be too dangerous. They could plot to kill your life from the small jail cell" I explained "Kiara, Kenji and Hanna can't be in any influence from their parents" _

_She frowned and crawled onto crossed legs, leaning her face on my chest. I could tell that she was crying. After all, she was best friends with Hanna and Kiara. Their parents had always welcomed her with opened arms. She sniffled. "I don't want people to die"_

_I hugged her and nodded "No body wants anybody to die, but they can hurt other people" I said. She nodded and sniffled a few more minutes before looking at me. "So what's it going to be?" I asked _

_She looked up at me with big teary eyes and nodded. "Dea-death" She stuttered at the word before starting to cry again. _

**//FLASHBACK HAS ENDED//**

**Yuki POV**

"Wake up!" I heard a voice bark. My eyes opened slowly but the person didn't let me fully get up. He jerked me up by my arm and made me stand. I grunted as he slapped on a few metal things on me. What on earth was going on? I rubbed my eyes and for some reason my other hand had come up with the one that was rubbing my eyes. It was like they were stuck together. I stared at my chained hands. I then stared at the retreating back of the male stranger. My mind had to adjust for a few seconds before I fully understood what was going on. Oh shit.

* * *

Thanks for all the people that review!! I cannot say how thankful I am, you guys make my day all the time!! LUV ya'll!!

Okay... anyways

Hope you had a really good day!

the cousin of the devils evil sister even though I'm miles away

--VEE

I'M WATCHING YOU SEE!! -- my friend's name well nick name... okay pen name


	11. Am I going insane?

Sorry guys! You might have to read the last chapter... **SORRY**!! it was because i changed my username... sorry!!! TT_____TT

Sorry I didn't tell you guys ahead of time!! __

I feel horrible... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

well here's another_ *sniff sniff_ chapter....

Well

enjoy

--VEE

* * *

This was not good. I scrambled around to find something to pick the lock with. A paper clip would be... oh yeah, this place is so old, it probably didn't have paperclips. I looked, trying to find something else to pick the lock with. Why was I running away now? Why didn't I before? I reeled my mind back. Oh yeah, shortly after experiencing the flashes I had fallen asleep because it was late and it was extreme dark. Even if I did escape I wouldn't have made it far anyways, they would have dragged her back. I scrambled around for a while before finding... well nothing at all. "Hows Yuki?" Hanna asked.

"She's fine, I heard the shinigami are coming soon" Kenji said

"Then, I guess we have to move her now" Kiara said

"No, let them come. I want to kill them" I froze and I went cold at that statement. They wanted to kill Hitomi and Toshiro. They wanted to kill me. I scrambed around the floor, trying more desperately now to find something to pick the lock. I then heard somebody sigh, I think it was Kiara "Okay, Kenji, right now even though we have Hanna, the princess and the book, they can still kill us. They are probably coming with most of the captains. We're not strong enough at the moment, Kenji. We can kill them later" She said. After there was a moment of silence. "Fine" Kenji grumbled

"Good, now go get her" I heard her say. When I heard the footsteps coming closer my flight or fight response kicked in. Flight was my immediate response. I rammed my body on the old wood again and again. I didn't want to die, I can't die, I can't die. I squeezed my eyes closed, fear had me in it's clutch again. I heard Kenji's footsteps quicken into a running pace to stop me. To tear me away from the wall, to kill me. I had to get out of here! I rammed my body with all my strength, against the wall, one last time before he came in.

The wall, finally, gave way as I fell on the dirt floor but that didn't stop me from picking myself up and running. "Get her!" I heard him scream. Pressing my legs forward I looked back, I didn't see the log in front of me and I tripped, skidding forward a few feet on my face. I grunted and forced myself up on my feet again. I pumped my legs, pressing them faster than ever. Run! Run! I dodged as many trees and logs as I could, taking sharp turns, but no matter what, footsteps were always close behind. Please help me, somebody, anybody, please help me! "_Ha! Running again?"_

My head snapped up in all sorts of directions trying to find the owner of the female voice. "Where are you" I whispered urgently. "Where are you?"

"_In your head, but of course you locked me away for the longest time." _I heard her scowl _"I give you credit for at least trying to listen though. I think it's all happening because of that strange book. Who knows?" _She said. I could almost see her shrugging her shoulders even though I didn't know her.

I abruptly stopped and froze "Wait, you're in my head?" I asked

"_You idiot! Keep running, their still after you!!" _She screamed. I had totally forgotten about that, I was too absorbed with the little small voice in my head. Was I going insane? I started to run again, sprinting with all my might. I have to be going insane. "What's your name?" I panted, I wasn't as scared anymore, at least there was somebody else in this with me. I felt her smirk _"I heard that, about being insane" _She said, totally ignoring my question.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

The smirking melted into a normal smile _"I'll have to tell you that later" _She said _"Just run" _I was happy to respond to the order. After a while of running, they were still after me. I felt sweat trickle down my back and my neck as I pumped my legs. My legs were burning and they were getting sluggish now. _"A little more"_ I heard her encourage. "I can't, I can't" I panted heavily, almost chocking on the air that I was gulping down. I tried to press my legs forward when something punched my stomach. I doubled over a branch and landed on my back. I was so out of breath that I couldn't even yelp. _"Shit" _I heard her curse.

"Trying to run away? You gave quite a chase" I heard Kenji say. "It was fun for a while until you became really, slow" He said, putting a knee on my back, so I wouldn't move. He took both of my feet and tied them. _"Use your reitsu" _She said. What on earth was that? What was she talking about? She groaned _"I keep forgetting. Just try and make his life hell" _She said. I felt him tie the not tighter when I brought my feet up to his face in a backwards kick.

I heard him shout in surprise and in pain before he struck me on the head. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled my head up. I grunted from the pain. Funny that I do that, since you'd think I'd be used to it by now.

"Don't try anything funny, I can't kill you but I can definitely hurt you" He whispered in a deadly voice, near my right ear. "You think I'm not used to getting hurt?" I hissed back, I moved my head away from his hand just to whack my head against his face. He held his face for a second and in that second I managed to roll myself away from him. I moved myself so my feet faced him and then lifted my feet carefully, aiming at his head. When he finally removed his hands away, I managed to give him a well aimed kick. He groaned clutching his face again. "Ugh! I'm going to kill you!" He screamed as I quickly sat up and untied my feet. I started to run again, after much difficulties of trying to get up. _"That took you some time" _She said

"You didn't help any" I muttered as I heard Kenji scream after me.

"Kira! Get her! Just get her!" Kenji shouted. There was a short 'hmph' and then a snicker before it was all quiet. There was no sounds but the sounds of my feet running through the forest. I panted and looked around. Where the hell was I? The feeling of hopelessness was filling me. Maybe there was nobody out there that could help me. Maybe Toshiro and Hitomi were trying to play around with my feelings and were actually with Kenji and them. Then why did Kenji want to kill them? I kept running before I felt a force on my back bring me down. "Your a tricky one to catch" I heard a female voice say. She sat on top of my back placing two swords by my neck.

"Hanna"

"You can't escape this" She said almost tauntingly. I heard her whisper something before the blades transformed. One blade was significantly bigger than the other one. Don't ask me how I know, it was just a feeling. The blade seemed, bigger. "Don't try anything please, it would be a pity to kill you now" She said, in mock sympathy.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Maybe the word 'parents' would ring a bell" She said, thinking aloud.

"I don't remember anything!" I protested

"I know you don't" She answered

"Then why are you doing this to me?" I demanded lifting up my head a bit. She looked at me, pushed my head down and glared at me "I don't have to tell you. Just shut up and stay put" She said. She then turned to the trees and glared into he forest "Kenji! You better...." Her voice died in her throat suddenly. "You" She growled

"I didn't do anything! I swear-"

"Shut up Yuki. I'm not talking to you" She hissed "Shinigami" My eyes widened at the word, and grew wider as a deeper voice gave a smirk.

"We're taking Yuki back. It's too bad you decided to use your zanpacto" He said.

It was either that I was insane or it was who I thought it was. I looked up and saw short silver white hair.

It was Toshiro.

* * *

Well did you guys like it?? ^^

I have to tell you guys this or well you'll probably never forgive me if I don't....

I really want to change my pen name since it's really really long....

I **might** change it to

maybe!! i'll change it after two chapters so you guys are prepared...

if you don't want me to change it, well let me know!

well that's it today!

--VEE


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the late update! _ I had a lot of english homework... like who likes Shakespeare? I know I don't... HMPH

And I've been to entertained with Perfect world... YAR... I know I've been neglecting my author duties but I'm going to be beetteeerr! PROMISE!

AAAAAAANYWAYS... heres another chapter of Forgotten Ice! ^ ^

BTW i'm going to try updating every month.. so yea ^ ^

and if you haven't noticed: I have no title for this Chapter! LOLZ i couldn't think of one... lolz

Enjoy! ~

* * *

"It's too bad you decided to use your Reitsu" The silver haired captain said, smirking.

"Yeah I guess, it's really too bad. But for who?" She said lifting up one of the blades. At this moment I knew her guard was down, she was too concentrated to expect anything from me.

_"Do something!" _The voice yelled. Oh, yeah. What was I supposed to do? My arms were tied and she was sitting _on _me. _"Just do something! Anything!" _She screamed again.

"Like what?" I shouted in frustration, forgetting the voice was in my head.

Toshiro and Hanna stared at me. _"Now you've done it" _I heard her say, I could almost hear the person in my head roll her eyes.

"Like what?" Hanna asked "I don't know, use you against Soul society?"She said, answering herself.

What were they even talking about? I had no idea. "That's not going to happen" Toshiro said taking out his own blade

"So the little chibi wants to play" She said in a very childish voice. I could feel the frustration in Toshiro, always being called a 'chibi'. When I looked up I saw him grinding his teeth. She gave an amused huff before whistling into the forest. There was a light 'thump' before I heard Akira's voice. "I'm not a dog" He grumbled

"How's Kenji? I hope he doesn't have a broken nose?" She said, totally ignoring Akira's comment.

"Kiara had to take him back. He was going to kill her" He said

"That's too bad" She said "Take her back and this time guard her more carefully."

It wasn't even a second, before she got up and hauled me up with her. She tilted my chin so I faced her and smirked "this time, be a good little girl. Chasing you isn't that fun at all" She said, shoving me into Akira. He caught me before I slammed into him. He gave a glance and then held me as if I was from another species.

I stared at Toshiro and he stared back at me with concerned eyes as I was being carried away. "Don't worry, they'll be put out of their misery very-" He didn't finish because next thing I knew, I kicked him. I nailed the heal of my foot to his shin and instantly his hold loosened. I gave another kick as I set myself free and then I started running to Hitsugaya's directions.

"She's coming your way, Hana!" Akira screamed behind me. I didn't bother looking back. When I reached Toshiro I saw a brilliant dragon made of ice and all I could do was stare. What on earth is that? I thought. I looked at it for a few seconds before a hand covered my mouth, pulling me in behind a thick tree. I gave muffled yelp, but soon was shushed. "Shut up!" I heard a familiar voice say. I pried her hands away and looked behind me "Hitomi!" I exclaimed too loudly.

"Shut-up!" She fussed bringing her hand over my mouth again.

I pried off her hand, again, and smiled "I can't believe it's you!" I whispered

She rolled her eyes "Who else would it be?" She said in a hushed voice.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked

"We wait, when Byakuya gives the signal, we're going to make a break for it" She said.

"Who's Byakuya?" I asked.

"Byakuya? Kuchiki-taicho" She answered quickly as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. It wasn't, well to me it wasn't.

I stared at her "Whose that?"

She stared back at me, gaping, before something like a light bulb went off "Oh yeah, lost memory. Kuchiki Byakuya or also known as 's the captain of the sixth division. He's one of the few nobles of Soul society" She explained, peeking out from the tree. "Where is he?" she muttered.

"What's the signal?"

She gave a smirk "Just watch, it's impossible to miss" She said. We waited for a few more minutes before she shoved me away.

"Hey what was that"-

I never got to finish because next thing you know, two blades crossed, inches from my face. "Sneaky bastard" She smirked. "You're the sneaky bastard, trying to hide and ambush Hanna-sama" He said

"Ambush? Hardly" She said, pushing him off. He staggered back before he charged at her... wait past her.

At me.

"_DUCK!_" Hitomi and the voice screamed. I didn't need to be told twice. I let my knees hit the floor and started to scramble away when Akira stabbed my leg. I gave a scream of agony as I saw the blade puncture my leg. I gave another scream as he pulled it out slowly

"Now you can't go anywhere" Akira smirked. I couldn't respond all I could do was concentrate on the burning in my leg.

"You" Hitomi growled as she charged at him. I only stared at the pouring blood as Hitomi fought Akira. What do I do? What did Swim class teach you? I asked myself. **(1)**_"Well DUH! R.E.D!" _the voice said. I tried to calm myself down and think straight but I just couldn't The pain was too much to bear as I ripped off a piece of my clothing. Pressure. Pressure. Elevate. Elevate. I looked around and then set me feet on a rock. It's going to be okay. It's going to be Okay.

I closed my eyes as if shut the pain away but I couldn't. I opened my eyes at the red cloth that was only getting redder. Make it Stop. Make it stop. My hand just pressed onto the wound as blood began to drip from the cloth. The smell of rusting metal filled the air followed my nausea. Make it stop. Make it stop. I leaned against a nearby tree and continued to apply pressure.

When was this damn captain coming? I closed my eyes again trying block out the pain, but it was impossible. When I opened my eyes I saw small pink petals surround me. What on earth..?

I looked around me. The petals were everywhere. What on earth was going on now? I looked around frantically as I saw a man with triangular things in his hair.

"That's him! Let's go!" Hitomi shouted, roughly, hauling me up. I winced from the pain as the cloth dropped.

"Hitomi, ouch" I whimpered.

She looked at my leg and then looked at me "Don't worry. We'll be there in no time." I nodded but before we could go any further I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and then saw the Byakuya guy. "We don't have much time. I'll get her to the fourth division" He said

Hitomi nodded and then we sped off. Like literally. One second we were in this forest area and then the next second we were on a yellow roof. I took a second take, I even rubbed my eyes. WHAT THE FUCK? My jaw literally dropped. "Wha... we..."

Hitomi appeared a second later, laughing. "You should see your face!" She said trying to compose her self "And oh yeah...Welcome to Soul Society!"

* * *

**(1)** R.E.D - it's a swimming first aid thing

R= rest and reasure

E= Elevate

D= Direct Pressure

anyways... hope you liked it? ^ ^ reviews... if you please ^ ^


	13. Off to the 4th and 12th

_ i know I was late a couple days! SRY!

**Here's a heads up: **I will not be updating in** possibly** July August and September

Well in **July** I have dreaded Summer school

**August** because well I'm away half way across the world

And **September** because well school is starting and well I don't know if I can find the time!

**But remember**! It's only **POSSIBLY**... I might... well you never know! XDD

_ but I'm sorry!

well anyways here's another chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

After Hitomi had dropped me off she had insisted she'd stay but Byakuya had dragged her away without another word. "Bya- Kuchiki-Taicho! Let go of me! I'm staying with Yuki!" Hitomi shouted but Byakuya didn't stop, instead he just continued to drag her away silently. I chuckled as I looked around the large hospital room.

There were people constantly rushing in and out as they healed my leg. I didn't know what they did but my leg felt no pain as a blue orb-ish thing surrounded the gash on my leg. "I don't understand. Why is there no pain?" I asked. The white robed woman looked at me and smiled "It's just like that. Don't worry, we'll fix you up real quick" I nodded and then waited for her to finish. "What happened?" She asked, maybe to fill the silence. I looked at her. "I think Akira charged at me and then before I could move away, he stabbed my leg" I said as calmly as I could. She nodded and then continued

"That really sucks. We'll don't worry, we'll take good care of you" She said smiling again. I looked at her. She was so... nice. I don't think I've seen anybody so nice. All she does is smile kindly and pretend that the stab in the leg happened every day. And if on cue a man rushed in clutching his leg screaming. A few shinigami groaned and rushed towards him. "Satoshi-san, why do you keep sparing with that guy? He's going to kill you one day!" They all scolded as they sat him down. Okay, maybe it did happen every day. She smiled "I'm sorry, for the all this fuss" She said "After this I have to send you right to Kurotsuchi-taicho" She said. Who was that? I asked in my head, I shrugged inwardly as she sat down by her desk. She started to write things down as she asked me some questions. "So how do you feel right now?" She asked

"Good" I smiled "like nothing happened"

She smiled right back and then jotted some notes down. "I hope you don't mind, I tried a new healing technique on you" She said

I stared at her "Uh... yeah, sure it's fine" She smiled kindly at me and then wrote a few more thing before she turned back at me "Isane" She called.

A seconds later a tall woman with purple hair appeared at the door "Unohana-taicho, what is it?" She asked. The Unohana woman smiled at her "Take Yuki to Kurotsuchi-taicho, would you?"

She nodded and then turned to me "Follow me, I'm Isane, Vic e captain" She said, leading me down the halls. When we got out of the building, only walls surrounded me. No flowers, no decorations, just white walls with golden yellow roofs. I looked around for a second before Isane took me out of my daze "So, Yuki-san, how do you like Soul Society so far?" She asked

"It's funny looking" I said

She smiled, almost like she was embarrassed "Is that so?"

"Uh, it's not a bad thing I just haven't gotten used to everything yet. So where are we going?" I asked changing the topic. She smiled as I caught up to her "12th division" She said "Science division"

I looked at her and gulped "Science?"

"Yep, they're going to run some tests on you to see if you can retrieve your memories without hurting you or going to that place" She said

"My memories, right" I mumbled "How do you know it was me?" I asked, or blurted.

She looked at me "What do you mean?" She asked, slightly tilting her head to the side. I looked at her "How did you know it was me to get? Like what if I was the wrong person?" I asked

She looked at me and then thought for a few seconds "I'm not sure about the details. It's best if you just asked Kurotsuchi-taicho" She said

"Do you have the slightest clue?" I asked

She thought again "It was something about reitsu, but since yours was sealed, I'm not sure what happened. Don't worry, the science department will help you out on the details" She smiled. I nodded and a few moments later we came to a door marked with a huge twelve. "Is this is?" I asked. Isane seem to gulp "yep"

"Something tells me, it's not going to be fun" I said as the doors open.

"Well let's just say Kurotsuchi-taicho likes to go overboard on things sometimes." She said as we both walked into an office. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, I brought the princess" She said bowing. I quickly followed and bowed. "Hi" I greeted.

"Enough, you weren't brought here for small chit chat let's go" He said as I looked up. His face was painted black and white like a mime or a clown and he wore a weird hat that looked like it was from the 18th century. Isane smiled at me and then mouth 'good luck' as she left. Somehow, I think this wasn't going to be fun. He looked at me, studying me and then smiled a wide, insane, smile. "Deary, don't worry, we'll take care of you real good" He said "Right this way" Leading me through a rather dark hallway I could make out that there was a young lady beside him. How could she put up with him? We walked into this brightly lit room with a tube filled with water. He smiled "This is what you're getting into" he said as he sat down on a chair in front of a computer. "Why the water?" I asked

He looked at me, tiredly "It's not water! It's a substance filled with micro sensors. Each sensor will be studying your nerves. Your body knows better" He said clicking a few keys.

"What?" everything he just said just whizzed past me. What did he just say? My body knows better? He sighed and then wheeled around to face me "Incompetence I must put up with everyday. Your body knows better, about what you've eaten yesterday, it knows what you touched better than your own mind" He said "Understand now?"

"Well"- not really.

"Wonderful, any other questions?" He interrupted.

"Yes" I stated

"Well then, spit it out! I don't have all day!" he exclaimed

"How did you find me?" I asked

He smirked "Well you've come to the right department to answer that question" he smiled "You see we couldn't"-

"You couldn't? You just guessed? What if"-

"Dear, are you going to let me finish?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. I nodded and he smiled "Wonderful, well we couldn't until you came in first contact with a spirit" he said, tapping a few keys. In an instant a video started to play. It was about me walking through a hollow that somehow I never saw. "How did you"-

"Get this? Dear this is the science department you're talking about" He said "From that we were able to find a match to where your reistu was last present. Aren't I a genius?"

Everything he just said just sounded like 'Blah blah blah'. It was as if he was speaking another language. What on earth was reitsu? But I just nodded "Yeah you are"

He smiled "Thank you. Now no more chit chat! Undress over there and then Nemu will lead you to get into the tube" He instructed pointing at the woman I saw earlier. She bowed politely and then took my hand and dragged me to what looked like a change room. "Change here" She said in a monotone voice. "Wait, I have to undress and get into that thing _NAKED?_" I exclaimed

"Why of course, how else will I get the sensors to work?" I heard him ask. "Don't worry, dear, I'm not a horny person, I do things for purely experimentations" He said

"I'm sure" I mumbled sarcastically "can I at least get a towel?" I asked in a louder voice. I heard him sigh "Women and their bodies" I almost heard him roll his eyes "Nemu do as instructed" He said. A second later after I was undressed a towel was handed to me. I wrapped it around my small body and stepped out. Nemu was quick to take my hand "Come" She said as she brought me to the top of the tube. "How will I breathe?" I asked as I smelt the smell of the 'water'. It smelt salty but sweet at the same time. "There's a mask top right, you'll put that on before you get in" I heard the captain call. Nemu handed me the oxygen mask and as I strapped it on, I looked at the captain and he had that insane look again "This is going to be fun" I heard him say before he chuckled. I shivered, from the cold and from the fear. "Don't worry dear, you'll be totally unconscious a few minutes after you hit the water" He said, smiling.

"How do you put up with this man?" I asked Nemu. She said nothing. Instead Kurotsuchi answered for her "She's my scientificly made daughter" He said "Now get into the water!" I heard him shout. I looked at Nemu one last time before I jumped in. The cold water engulfed me, causing me to wrap my arms around myself and my knees to pull up, scrunching into a ball like position. I opened my eyes to see some suction like things grab hold of my arm to keep me from floating back up. I looked in front of me and I saw him tapping away. Relief washed over me, it was good to know he wasn't watching me 24/7. After tapping a few keys he turned around. He gave me another insane stare "Very nice body, to bad I can't dissect it" He said, frowning.

I felt my eyes widen. _What? _He smiled and then slipped back into his chair "Now just blank out and you'll wake up soon enough" He said. I nodded and then soon everything started to go white, or was it black? I couldn't remember because next thing I knew it was all blank.

**Exile camp**

"YOU WHAT?" Kiara demanded

"We lost her" Akira mumbled

"I know you lost her" She snapped "you can stop stating the obvious" She growled, pacing back and forth, annoyed at every one of them, especially Hanna and Kenji. Especially Kenji. "We're sorry" Akira mumbled again. Kiara stopped and gave them all a glare especially at Kenji.

"I don't give a fuck if you're sorry" She said "Sorry doesn't get me the revenge I want. Sorry doesn't get her back! I had everything," She said as calmly as possible. Trying to contain her temper ,she looked at all of them. "Everything under control" She paused and closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She failed because the next thing you knew, she was screaming "And you IDIOTS HAD RUIN EVERYTHING!"

They all flinched as she turned to Kenji with an ice cold glare "You make that same mistake again and you're going to die, do you understand?" Kenji nodded mutely, in fear almost, as she gave all of them a glance "That goes for the rest of you. You make another stupid mistake and you die." She said. They all nodded "You are going to bring her back, all of you. You have four days to bring her back before I'm killing every single one of you" She growled walking back into her chambers. "Idiots can't do anything" She said with clenched teeth before she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well let me know in your REVIEW... XDD

I hoped you enjoyed it though! =)

I'd like to **thank** at this time (hahaha it sounds like i won something LOLZ anyways...)

Shinku no tamashi

Legend of the masked hentia 

and **many more** people that have kept this story going!

Well anyways I hope you have a good day!

-VEE


	14. Authors note: I'm so sorry

I know I'm not allowed but this is an authors note:

I know the story hardly began but I have to stop because I have to consider the story again… I lost the plot line… like the whole thing was on my USB and what happened to it? Well the Chinese airline decided to keep it after telling me that they would send it home…

I'm so sorry but once I have it figured it I promise I'll continue… sorry for the real inconvenience but when I continue I really hope you'll support and read it once again

I'm sorry once again!

-VEE


End file.
